Miette's web of love
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: set 6 months after a disappointing kalos league loss ash must now deal with fending off the affection of miette! short story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to yet another pokemon fanfiction story from a dreamer named seiji. yes I know I'm currently doing one now but decided to do another with a little different storyline and time frame. this is something I just recently thought up, and it will be a bit of a short story. hope you enjoy**

in the pokemon world there are many trainers and just as many pokemon to catch. our little story focuses on ash ketchum, an aspiring 13 year old trainer fully engrossed in the world of pokemon. ash has traveled to many different regions in the pokemon world and been through many battles, trials and tribulations... but the young man has never quite experienced anything like what he is about to..

it has been a whole 6 months since ash challenged the kalos league, getting as close as he has ever gotten before, making the finals only to lose in a heartbreaking fashion. though he ended up not winning in the end ash quickly rebounded and decided to stay in kalos to do more training and encounter pokemon he has yet to encounter. traveling with him are companions clemont and bonnie as serena, who recently became kalos queen, has become busy with her queen obligations much to the others' dismay. enter klloude city where the gang is now visiting and ash has taken an interest in the battle maison.

"wow, this place looks awesome" says ash with an amazed look

"yes, this here is the battle maison where trainers from all over come to test their skill" says clemont

"oh wow! let's go, let's go!" says bonnie

"right! ok battle maison, ready or not here we-!"

before ash could finish his sentence a familiar voice is heard calling out to him

"Aaaash!"

the others look in the direction of the voice and see serena's old rival miette standing and waving

"uh-oh, her again" says bonnie

"o-oh...er... h-hello again miette" says ash nervously

"hiya ashy poo. I haven't seen you in forever, you're looking as sexy as ever" says miette stepping towards him

"oh er uh...t-thank you" says ash slowly stepping back

"you know... since serena's out of the way... you're all mine!" says miette

"waaah!" says ash flinching

just then miette dashes towards ash as ash takes off in fear of the love stricken girl while clemont and bonnie look on

"hey ash! wait!" says clemont

"geez, that girl never gives up. she's been chasing after ash for the past 4 months" says bonnie

meanwhile miette continues to chase ash up and down the streets of kiloude city

 **what will happen next? will miette get a hold of our hero? and how will he escape? stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

later on in the day at a spot on the highest point in the town ash hunches over near a wood fence catching his breath, seemingly having finally eluded his love crazed pursuer.

"phew, I think she's gone... man what is with that girl pikachu?" says ash looking at pikachu who stands on the fence

"pika" says pikachu shrugging

"pii pii pika pikachu" pikachu says, roughly translated as "I think she wants you"

"geez, seems like ever since serena became kalos queen and went to do her shows that miette girls' been stalking me. aiyiyi... you don't really think she likes me do you?" says ash

"pikachuu pii pii" (it's obvious, you dummy)

"oh well, let's go check out the rest of the city. come on buddy" says ash

"pika!" says pikachu

ash turns and walks along a sidewalk and heads down the hill. moments later he comes up to a building with a sign out in front of it that says "friend safari". ash walks up and reads the sign.

"friend safari? never heard of a place like that. ok pikachu, let's go check out the friend safari" says ash

"why don't you check out the love safari instead" says a random voice

"huh?" says ash looking around

just then miette pops up from behind the sign and gazes at ash.

"hii" says miette

"waah! you!" says ash jumping back

"I've been looking all over for you, love" says miette hopping over the sign and walking toward ash

"why do you keep running away from me ash?" says miette

"b-because you keep chasing me! just what do you want from me anyway?" says ash holding out his hands trying to keep apart from her

"only your love and affection, silly" says miette getting closer

"eh?" says ash

"I'm always so lonely. dear ash, I just wanna be with you but you keep on running away from me. you hate me, don't you?" says miette with a sad face

"huh? I don't-" says ash

"waaah, you hurt my feelings! ash, you jerk! waaaaaah!" says miette turning around and fake sobbing

"no no... I-I don't hate you miette... please don't cry.." says ash walking behind her

"r-really?" says miette sniffling

"yes of course" says ash

miette smiles then quickly turns around and grabs ash's hands.

"you do love me, I knew it!" says miette

"wha?!" says ash

"ok it's official, we're a couple now!" says miette holding his hands

"whoa whoa wait, I didn't say all that!" says ash backing up

"you don't have to hide your feelings anymore, ashy poo" says miette

"what is she talking about?!" thinks ash

"now forget about friend safari, let's go on the safari of love" says miette putting her hands on ash's shoulders

miette then closes her eyes and slightly puckers her lips leaning in towards ash for a kiss. she leans a couple more inches then opens her eyes seeing ash has suddenly vanished. she looks around trying to find him.

"oooh, not again" she says disappointed

"I'll get you, ash ketchum!"

looks like miette is determined to capture our hero. how will ash deal with this? stay tuned 


	3. Chapter 3

a bit later miette is seen searching up and down the walkways of kiloude city in search of her crush.

"ash~ ash where'd you run off to? ash? where are you?" calls out miette

"geez where'd that boy go so quick? why does he have to run?... then again, I love a man who plays hard to get" she says giggling

as miette keeps searching clemont and bonnie are in the pokemon center standing next to some chairs.

"hmm, wonder where ash is.. is he hiding still?" says clemont

"he probably got caught by that miette girl and locked up somewhere. I hope not though" says bonnie

"we better go look for him" says clemont

as just clemont and bonnie turn to head for the front door they see ash walk up to them. he leans forward to catc his breath.

"phew... I think I finally... lost her..." says ash

"ah ash, so you managed to evade her huh?" says clemont

"yay I'm so glad" says bonnie

"yeah, I've pretty much mastered the art of hiding haha. I think I better stay in here for the time being, at least until she stops looking and leaves town. she wouldn't think to look here" says ash

ash looks up to see clemont and bonnie with nervous looks on their faces.

"huh? what's wrong guys?" says ash

"uh ash... she's right behind you" says clemont

hearing that ash flinches and has a dreadful face. he slowly turns around to see miette standing right behind him.

"wah!" he says quickly facing her

"hello again boyfriend~" says miette

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" says ash

"hmph, then I guess you don't want the present I got for you. oh well, I'll give it to someone else" says miette pouting

"huh? a present?" says ash

"yes, something I got just for you ash" says miette

"really? what is it?" says ash curious

"hmmm you want to know?" says miette

"yes, yes I do" says ash

"ok then, close your eyes for a minute" says miette

"uh ok" says ash

he slowly closes his eyes awaiting miette's instruction.

"ok, now hold out your hands a bit" says miette

ash opens his hands and holds them up to about lower chest level.

"heh, perfect" says miette smiling

she then takes ash's hands, walks up right next to him and plants a kiss square on his lips.

whoa, what will happen next? stay tuned 


	4. Chapter 4

ash's eyes suddenly shot open, in pure shock by miette sudden kiss. clemont and bonnie stand nearby watching the display with their jaws virtually dropping to the floor. miette continues kissing for about 5 seconds then finally pulls away with a cheeky smile. at this point ash's face was entirely red, not believing what she just did.

"ah! w-w-w-w-what was that?!" says ash slightly covering his mouth

"whoa! clemont, you see that?!" says bonnie

"y-yeah I saw it alright!" says clemont

"why can't you get any girls to treat you like that?!" says bonnie looking up at him

"wha-?! of all the things, that's what you're thinking about?!" says clemont blushing

"hehe, I hope you liked it ash" says miette cutely smiling

"ahhh~ actually that was... my first kiss!" she says turning the other way blushing and holding her hands together as her eyes appear to turn into hearts

"no way!" says bonnie

"well, was it your first too ashy-poo?" says miette gazing at him

"huh? er... uh... well.. uh... y-yeah.. it was" says ash looking away still blushing slightly

he started to think to himself that he hopes she believe him. he thought to himself that this wasn't exactly the first time someone had surprise kissed him as it had happened once before. ash then thinks back to the day after he lost the kalos league and that serena parted ways with him, clemont and bonnie. he remembered on that day before taking off to do her first scheduled events as kalos queen serena met with ash one last time by themselves. she stated just how much ash meant to her, then she suddenly kissed him out of the blue, ash being just as shocked then as he was now. then serena's final words before leaving rang vividly in ash's head. "ash, please wait for me"  
thinking back on it his heart skipped a beat almost. meanwhile in the present miette continues, still flustered from the kiss she planted on ash.

"today is the start of something special. from now on I dedicate myself fully to you ash. I know you're still hurting after the loss you took at the kalos league championship but I will mend your wounds with my affection! I'll stand by your side and support you no matter what, unlike that selfish, arrogant, mean girl serena! ah, I know the perfect way to commemorate our bond, let's go on a date! what do you say, love?" says miette

she turns around only to find that ash is no longer there, having darted out of the pokemon center. miette quickly notices he's vanished once again.

"Arrrrrrrgh! not again! where did you go now?! aaash!" yells miette looking around

she then dashes out of the pokemon center as clemont and bonnie stay behind once again.

"so what'll we do now clemont?" says bonnie

clemont shrugs without a word. in town miette keeps running down the pathway till eventually it leads her to a subway station. she scans the area for any sign of ash. as she walks through the main entranceway she spots ash in the distance running through a crowd and gives pursuit. after passing a few checkpoints ash realizes miette is hot on his trail and heads for one of the trains. he dashes in the trains' door just as they're about to close while miette runs onto the platform. the train begins to move as miette starts to call out to it.

"hey! wait! stop that train!" she yells

to no avail as the train starts to speed up and head down a tunnel as ash looks out the train window, relieved she didn't make it on. as the train vanishes in the tunnel miette stands on the platform where the train was, visibly disappointed.

"ugh, he got away from me again! damn! damn! damn! and after I poured my heart out to him too! ahhhhh!" she says stomping her feet

she clenches her fists and closes her eyes clearly agitated. after a few seconds she calms down composing herself then stares down the dark tunnel the subway train went through.

"heh... but I'm not giving up that easily. you can't escape my love forever dear ash. I will have you" she says to herself

the chase continues. stay tuned 


	5. Chapter 5

about an hour or so later the subway train ash had boarded has finally arrived at its destination, the lumiose subway station. the subway comes to a complete stop and all the doors open with dozens of people filing out the train. ash eventually makes it out through the crowd and stands in the middle of the station looking around.

"hmm this station... I think I'm in lumiose city. wait... oh no, I left clemont and bonnie back in kiloude city! er.. I'll get in touch with them later" he says

he starts walking heading for the station exit.

"phew well at least I lost that miette girl, huh pikachu?" says ash

"piika pii" (I hope so) says pikachu

ash and pikachu walk through the exit and come up to a street then take a look around as they find themselves in lumiose city. they briefly observe the hustle and bustle of people walking up and down the sidewalks and cars passing by on the streets.

"wow, I didn't notice this before but lumiose city is huge" says ash

soon after he starts to walk down a sidewalk looking at the buildings he passes by.

"I know pikachu, let's explore the city for a bit. I bet we'll find some cool stuff here" says ash

"pii pika" says pikachu

ash and pikachu walk around lumiose checking out various stores as they go including the poke ball shop, stone emporeum, and the lotto shop. after a while they walk up a main street heading toward lumiose tower. on the way they spot a cafe in between some buildings.

"a cafe huh? let's have a look" says ash

he walks in the cafe and looks around seeing quite a few people lounging around inside. ash sits down at one of the tables that no one else is sitting at then starts to read the menu left on the center of the table.

"hmm... what to get?.." ponders ash

a moment later someone dressed in a maid outfit approaches ash and stands next to him.

"excuse me, are you ready to order?" says the girl

"oh um, yeah I think I know what I wan-" says ash

before he finishes talking he looked at the girls' face and immediately recognized her to be miette. he gasps sliding in his chair away from her as miette leaned forward facing him.

"miette?! w-what are you doing here?!" says ash

"huh? I work here, part time silly. didn't you know that?" says miette smiling

"uh, no" says ash

"aww heh well now you know ash dear. looks like we run into each other again huh? yes, now I'm sure it must be fate. its destined that you and I will be together. isn't it wonderful dear ash?" says miette holding her hands together

"ehhh?" says ash with a confused look

"oh right, what would you like to order?" says miette

"oh.. well.. hmm... I'll just take a coffee please" says ash

"right!" says miette writing something on a mini pad

"ok one coffee coming up just for you ashy. hehe now don't go anywhere you handsome devil" she says smiling

she then waves briefly at ash and walks up to the front counter area while ash waits.

"aw man, of all the cafes in the city I would have to go in the one she works at" he says to himself

a minute later miette comes back to ash's table and places a cup of coffee in front of him.

"here you are, on the house for you my love. I already put cream and sugar in it" says miette

"oh um ok, thanks miette" says ash

he picks up the coffee cup, feeling that its still quite hot, and takes a couple sips.

"mmmm, tastes pretty good" says ash

"really ash? you like it?" says miette

ash nods his head taking another sip.

"yay! I was hoping you'd like it heh. oh, would you like some extra sugar?" says miette

"uh-huh, yeah sure" says ash

"ok, here it comes" says miette grinning a little

she then gets close to ash putting her hands on his shoulders having ash face her. then she quickly leans toward ash going for a kiss. ash seeing this kinda panicks.

"ahh! oh, er, um... I-I just remembered something I have to do, gotta go!" he says

ash then quickly pulls away from miette and dashes out the cafe door as miette watches.

"oh that ash, still playing hard to get" says miette giggling a bit

stay tuned for more 


	6. Chapter 6

moments later ash is seen dashing down a busy walkway heading for a section of south boulevard. once he reaches the corner where the streets meet he stops and catches his breath.

"man, that girl is nuts" says ash as he pants and looks around the area

"hmmm where should I go next? definitely don't want to run into her again... I should be careful"

ash starts walking again heading around the sidewalk on south boulevard. just then as he is walking a horn blowing catches his attention. he stops and looks in the direction of the honking to see a taxi cab near the curb apparently honking at him. he turns to it pointing at himself, trying to see if the person was beeping at him and a second later the window of the cab parcially rolls down and a arm sticks out the window waving ash over.

"uh... ok" says ash a bit confused

he walks closer to the cab's passenger side cautiously.

"um... hello?" says ash

"need a ride?" says a voice from in the cab

"oh, er, yeah I guess.. if you're ok with giving me one" says ash bending down slightly to look in the cab

"oh it's no problem, anything for you.. my love" says the voice

"ehh? your love?" says ash

a giggle is heard from the cab then a second later miette pops her head out the window shocking ash.

"whaa!- miette?! what're you doing-?!" says ash jumping back

"fancy meeting you here dear ash heehee. let's go for a ride around town! nothing's more romantic than taking a tour around beautiful lumiose city in a top notch cab. don't worry about the fee, money's no object. come on, I'll take you to anyplace in the city you want to go. we could visit the restraurants, the cafes, poke ball shop, stone emporeum, ooh even the museum! ooor... we could go check in to one of the many fancy hotels in the city and... get better acquainted" says miette winking

"oh... er... uh.. well.. actually no thank you. appreciate the offer but I think I'd rather look around on foot. you know, for uh... exercise hehe.. oh um sorry, can't talk now, gotta go" says ash as he backs away from the cab

ash then turns and runs quickly around a corner as miette watches with head still hanging out the window.

"hey aaash! wait up!" yells miette

as he vanishes from her sight she sighs and sits back in the cab turning to the driver.

"driver, I'll get out here" she says

miette then gets out of the cab and stands on the sidewalk stretching a bit.

"you can run but you can't hide dear ash. you will be mine!" she says to herself

meanwhile in another part of kalos in couriway town serena, who had just finished up a special performance in town, is relaxing in the pokemon center sitting at a table having just finished drinking a lemonaide.

"ahhh another performance over. I believe that's the last one I have to do for a while, finally I've got some free time. I should check on ash and the others. oh... I wonder how ash is doing since I last saw him.. I miss him.." says serena slightly blushing

stay tuned for the next part 


End file.
